


Creek ~ A Stormy Night (boy x boy) *Fluff -One Shot-

by hayhodge



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek (Craig/Tweek) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, boy-x-boy, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayhodge/pseuds/hayhodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short story. ~ There is a thunder storm, Tweek is terrified of thunder, Craig comforts him.<br/>Fluff. That's all I need to say. (two parts - one in Tweek's POV and one in Craig's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweek's POV

**Author's Note:**

> my sister convinced me to write this for her.  
> Hopes you Like it!  
> BTW - Craig and Tweek are already dating.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or the pictures!  
> Also if you see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me so I can fix them!

BOOM!

The thunder outside rang in my ears, followed by a streak of lightning tearing through the sky. I trembled and whimpered and cried as I huddled deeper into the closet I had hidden myself in. I wished that the loud clashes and bright flashes would just go away. That or I at least wished he would come find me. He was the only one that could call me down in situations like these, not even coffee had that much of an effect. So I sat, hidden away in my closet, whilst trying to keep that sounds from hitting my ears, though it didn't help much.

"Tweek!" I heard someone calling my name from somewhere outside my room, even through the clothes and the closet door. "Tweekers!" I heard my name again, this time in the form of a nickname only one person was allowed to call me.

"C-Craig?" I questioned the closet door. Another loud clap of thunder sounded and I flinched and yelped a bit.

I heard my room door slightly bang open and slam close with a soft click, then loud footsteps stepping quickly towards the closet. The door was thrown open and a frustrated and worried looking Craig stood in the opening. As he looked down at me I saw relief flash briefly through his blue orbs. He sighed "There you are Tweekers, I've been looking all over for you. Come here." he told me and held out his arms.

Just as I was going to get up and out of the closet, another flash of lightning and crash of thunder I beheld. I yelp and fling myself into his arms, still crying. He holds me tightly as I clutch onto his blue jacket. He slowly pulls me away from the closet, shushing me quietly.

We make it to the middle of the room and he slowly sits, taking me with him to the floor. He shushes and rubs my back, calming me down immensely. He sits with his legs crossed and me in his lap. I've got my legs resting to the sides of him while still clutching the back of his blue jacket. He holds my shoulders with his right arm and turns the tv on with his left. I rest my head on his shoulder, no longer crying, and feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"T-Thanks C-Craig." I stutter out quietly. "Yeah Yeah, love you Tweekers." his his response and I feel myself start to heat up. "L-Love you t-too C-Craig." I stutter again and he hums.

We stay like that for the rest of the night. Me sleeping in his lap and him watching over me (and the tv).


	2. Craig's POV

BOOM!

The thunder outside rang in my ears, followed by a streak of lightning tearing through the sky. I curse under my breath. I had been looking for the skittish blonde since this storm started. I had already check all over the place. I wished that I could just find him. I know how afraid of thunder he is, and that makes it all the worse. So I kept looking, getting more frustrated and worried my the moment.

"Tweek!" I called out as loudly as I could. When there was no response I tried again, "Tweekers!" using the nickname only I was allowed to use. Another loud clap of thunder sounded and I heard a frightened yelp, sounding like it had come from his room.

'But I already checked in there' I thought to myself walking over to it. When I thought about it a thought suddenly hit me. 'The closet, man i'm so stupid!' I mentally face palmed myself for my stupidity.

When I got to his room I threw the door open with a little bang and slammed it close with a soft click. I walked quickly towards the closet and threw it open. I stood there, in the opening, staring at a frightened and crying Tweek. As I saw his crying face, still adorable, relief rushed through me. "There you are Tweekers, I've been looking all over for you." I said and held out my arms for him. "Come here." I told him quietly.

Just as he was getting up another flash of lightning and crash of thunder graced my ears. He yelps loudly and almost literally jumps into my arms, still crying. I hold him tightly as he clutches onto my blue jacket. I slowly pull him away from the closet, shushing him gently. 

I take up to the middle of the room where I slowly sit, taking him with me. I shush him some more and rubs his back, calming him down. I sit with my legs crossed and lay him in my lap. His legs rest to the sides of me while he still clutches the back of my jacket. I hold his shoulder with my right hand as I turn on Red Racer, on the tv, with my left. He rests his head on my shoulder, no longer crying, and I can tell he's tired. 

"T-Thanks C-Craig." he stutters out quietly in my ear. "Yeah Yeah," I reply "love you Tweekers." I can feel a little heat on my ear tips but his face is turning into a cherry. "L-Love you t-too C-Craig." he stutters more and I hum happily. 

We stay like that for the rest of the night. Him sleeping in my lap and me watching over him (and Red Racer which the tv plays)


End file.
